Lost Chances
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Alternative to STV 3. Tony finally comes back to Angela with surprising news.
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly four years since Angela had left him. When she had at first he had been confused, sad, and yes a little angry. How could she leave him? How could she leave them? They could have worked things out. He could have gone home with her and searched for jobs in Connecticut or New York. But he didn't. He stayed in Iowa to live out his three year contract. After that was up they offered him one for five. it was to good to be true so he had taken it. He knew that she was right about things. If he had gone back with her he would have ended up resenting the fact that he had given up a great job. As she had said that day in his office: "What waiting for a break? A break of a lifetime which you already have here?" What would have happened to their relationship then? Would they have drifted apart? Would he have resented her when he was unable to find a job? What if never found a job like Wells? No, his relationship with Angela was to important to end up resenting her or she him. He would rather be her long-distance friend then live in the same house and resent each other and eventually end up not even speaking. But still he missed her like crazy.

So he had stayed. He still kept in touch with the family seeing them on special occasions such as Sam's College graduation and Jonathan's High School graduation. Or when Sam and Hank had their first child a boy; Nicholas Thomopoulos. He thought Sam's name was a tongue twister! But other than that and birthday and Christmas cards they sent each other he and Angela gradually lost touch. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was for the worst. He didn't know. What he did know is that he had to be the one to tell Angela his news. He didn't even want Sam to do it. No, it had to come from him. He owed her that much. So now he stood at her front door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It opened revealing an older woman wearing an apron.

'Yes? May I help you?"

"Um yes. Is Angela home?"

"Yes, Ms Bower is home. Is she expecting you?"

"No actually she isn't. But could you please tell her that Tony is here?"

She looked him up and down. "Very well. I'll go tell her. Please come in." With that she spun on her heels to Angela's study. Tony closed the door behind him and looked around the living room. It still looked the same. It had been so long since he been here but everything was still the same. He sat down on the couch and waited for Angela.

Angela heard the knock on her door and shouted: "Come in!"

"Ms Bower? There is a man here to see you. He says his name is Tony."

"Tony?!" Angela nearly fell out of her chair when she heard his name. It had been so long since she had seen him. Except for family functions; like the kids' graduations or the birth of Sam and Hank first child who was now a fun loving 2 year old they had barely kept in touch except for the exchange of Birthday and Christmas cards. So what was he doing here now?Was he possible coming back because he missed her and wanted to be with her? Could her dream finally becoming true? After four years were they finally going to be together again? She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but she couldn't help herself. After she had left him in Iowa she had had this fantasy of him coming back to her. Not right away of course. Perhaps a few months or maybe even a year later. Yes, she knew she was being childish and unfair. But she couldn't help herself. She loved and missed him so much! Maybe he had found a job here in Connecticut or New York and wanted them to try again.

"Ms Bower? Are you okay? Should I tell him to leave?"

Angela shook her head. "No. I'll see him. Thank you Claire. Would you please tell him I'll be right out?"

"Yes Ma'am." Claire left and went back into the living room.

"Ms Bower said she will be right out."

"Thank you." Tony smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go start dinner." She nodded at him and went into the kitchen.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up when he heard her voice. She still looked beautiful. She was wearing a skirt and blouse her hair cascading around her shoulders. She smiled softly at him.

"Hello Angela."

She shivered at the sound of his voice. His husky voice that always turned her into jello. He still looked good. Hell he looked amazing! He was wearing jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. She wanted to throw her arms around him but held back. She would wait for him to make the first move. After all he had come home to her right? So it was obvious that he wanted to go first.

"Hello. So what can I do for you?" She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something you needed to hear from me. Sam knows but I told her that I needed to tell you. I owe you that much after everything you have done for me."

"Tony what is it? Are you sick?!" The mere thought caused a cold chill to run through her body.

He shook his head. "No, I came to tell you that I'm getting married."

The room began to spin around her. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Had he said what she thought he said?!

"Married? You're getting married?" She must have heard him wrong. He couldn't possibly be getting married!

"I am."

Those two words caused Angela's heart to drop. "I don't believe it!"

"Actually neither can I."

It was true. He never in a million years thought he would fall for another woman after Angela. When Marie had died he thought for sure he was done with love and then he fell in love with Angela. When he and Angela had split up he again figured that was the end of any romance for him. But to his amazement he had been wrong.

"I'm sorry Tony. I don't mean that another woman can't…. or that you shouldn't…" she grasped for things to say.

Tony took her hand in his. "I know Angela. I know what you're trying to say. And believe me if things were the other way around…. But I know that if they were you would give me the courtesy of telling me in person."

Suddenly all her hopes and dreams went away. Tony wasn't coming back to her. He was never coming back to her. He was going to marry and love another woman. Oh God! Had she made the biggest mistake of her life by leaving him? By the shock of his news the answer was a definite: YES! She felt her eyes filling with tears but quickly sniffed them back. If he noticed he didn't say anything.

Tony noticed her eyes filling with tears but kept quiet. He didn't want to make the situation more awkward than what it was. He hated how much he was hurting her but the news was better coming from him than somebody else.

"So um who is she? Where did you meet her?"

"Her name is Theresa. Theresa Fisher. Actually she is a friend of Candy's. She introduced us a few years ago. After you… Well after we ended things." When he had first met her at the awards banquet he hadn't been looking for anybody. He had told Candy that he wasn't ready for this. He was done with romance. Theresa was-is a beautiful woman but a romance with her or any woman was so far out of his mind it was nearly impossible. They did spend time that evening talking about their respective breakups. His with Angela and hers with her husband. She was easy to talk to and thought they could at least become good friends. But loving her? As far as he was concerned that wasn't in the cards for them. But slowly she warmed her way into his heart. It was so gradual and yet so sudden he still couldn't believe it! At first they just hung out as friends. They went bowling with Dr Graham, Candy, Ned, and Rosie. They attended school functions together and helped to celebrate Dr Graham's twenty-fifth anniversary of being Dean. If he could pinpoint the exact moment when he realized he had fallen in love with her would it had made things easier or harder? He didn't know. Maybe it was for the best.

"I see." She took a deep breath. "So you're getting married!'

"Yes. Angela, I want you to know that I never expected this to happen. But, it did and I wanted to give you the respect and courtesy of telling you face to face."

"I appreciate that Tony. I really do. And you're right if I were getting married again I would want to tell you in person." The sad truth was though she had barely dated since their break-up. She had briefly started things up with Andy again but that had fizzled out. Ever since she had been all alone but still comforted and warmed by her fantasy of Tony coming back to her. Of the two of them having a second chance. Now that was never going to happen. She had lost him!

"Angela. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You're getting married! This is supposed to be happy news! So I wish you all the best. I hope you'll be happy!" she said her voice shaking.

"Angela stop!" he said gently. "You don't have to pretend in front of me. If things were the other way….." he trailed off when he he noticed the tears falling from her eyes. "Hey come here." he opened up his arms to her.

She went into them without any hesitation and cried. She cried for their lost romance. Their lost marriage. For what might have been. For what could have been. For what should have been. After a few minutes she felt him crying as well. Their tears mixed together on their cheeks. They held on to each other knowing they eventually would have to part. After a few more minutes they let go and wiped their eyes and blew their noses. After they got themselves under control he spoke once more.

"I um wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. If you hadn't taken a chance on me when I showed up to be your housekeeper who knows where I would be now? Probably still in Brooklyn driving a fish truck. But you saw something in me. You encouraged me. You believed in me."

" I feel the same way about you." She smiled through her tears. "You have enriched my life in more ways than I can count. Then I could ever imagine!"

He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "I feel the same way." He whispered. They looked at one another for a moment then as if on cue looked away. Tony stood up.

"I'm going to go now. I'm going to go visit Sam, Hank, and Nicky. "

"They'll be glad to see you." she smiled and stood as well.

"I'm just glad to see their new house!" he chuckled referring to the fact that Hank and Sam had finally moved into a new house a few months ago. Mona of course had moved back into her apartment so fast it nearly gave everyone whiplash. With Jonathan living in his own campus apartment she was all alone in the house. Of course Mona still came around to steal food or have her laundry done and Sam and Nicky visited once or twice a week so she wasn't completely alone. However without Tony she had felt alone. Even if Mona, Jonathan, Sam, Hank, and Nicky had been living with her she still would have felt alone without Tony.

Now she would be forever alone.

They walked to the front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned to her.

"Good bye Angela."

"Good bye Tony."

With a slight hesitation he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes reveling in the scent and nearness of him. She opened them again when she heard the sound of the door opening. He turned to her again and cleared his throat.

"I don't now if this is going to make things better or worse but I just wanted to say that I do love you Angela."

"I love you too."

"But, you were right. If I had come back to Connecticut I may have ended up resenting you. I didn't want that. So that's why I stayed in Iowa. I would rather be your friend lost distance than me coming back here and having us eventually resenting one another. "

"I wouldn't want that either. I know we have lost touch but you are very important to me. You always will be."

"You are to me too."

Without another word he pulled her into his arms once more. They stayed that way for a few minutes words unnecessary and unneeded. They broke apart and they looked at each other once more and then he left quietly closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well I wasn't happy about the way things ended with Tony and Angela (and I'm sure none of you were either!) so I decided to continue with the story.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gampa Yony!"

"Nicky my boy!" Tony picked up his grandson and swung him around.

"Hi Dad!" Sam laughed at her son's enthusiasm at seeing his Gampa Yony. She was nervous though. She knew her Dad had come home to tell Angela that he was getting married. She could only imagine how horrible it must have been for her. She knew that Angela still loved her Dad so the fact that he had moved on with another woman and was planning on marrying her must be making her miserable. Her heart went out to her. Ever since they had broken up she as well as Mona, Jonathan, and Hank had wished they would patch things up and get back together. But as the months and the years went by the odds of that happening became smaller and smaller.

"Hey Tony. How was the flight?" Hank asked.

"Good. " They walked into the living room Tony carrying Nicky over his shoulder. He set him down on the couch and sat down beside him. Sam sat beside her son while Hank sat down on the reclining chair.

"So this looks like a nice place you got here. Care to give me a tour?"

"What's a tour?" Nicky asked.

"It is when you show people your house.." Hank explained.

"Do you wanna tour my room Gampa Yony?"

"I would love to!"

"Ok, come on!" Nicky got off the couch and ran out of the room. They laughed and went to follow him.

"He sure is a bundle of energy." Tony remarked.

"Tell me about it. He runs me ragged sometimes."

"GAMPA YONY!"

"Hang on buddy we're coming!" Hank assured him. They arrived at his room which had decorated with dark blue carpeting and baseball themed wallpaper.

"Do you like it Gampa Yony?"

"It is great Pal! I love the baseball wallpaper!"

"I wanted it cause you like baseball Gampa and you played for the Cawdinals."

Tony chuckled and knelt down so he was face to face with him. "Well you have good taste! I wish I had a room like this when I was your age."

"If you come stay I'll let you sweep here. I'll sweep in the gwest room."

"Well that sounds like a very nice idea. But how about if you stay in here and I stay in the guest room?"

Nicky thought about that for a few minutes. His expression so serious it nearly set the adults into fits of laughter. Finally he spoke.

"Ok!"

"Ok!" Tony answered him. "Now how about you show your Gampa the rest of the house?"

They both got up and Nicky took his hand. Sam and Hank followed behind while Nicky gave Tony a tour of the house. It was a three bedroom, two and half bathroom ranch house with an eat in kitchen and large living room and a medium size backyard with a sandbox and swing set.

"Gamma Angewa helped Mommy pick out the witchen table and yairs."

At the mention of Angela's name Tony felt his heart break and his mood decrease. Sam noticed this and decided it was time she talked to him. She motioned to Hank and then out to the backyard. He nodded and turned to his son.

"Hey Nicky how about if we go outside and play on the swings?"

"YAY! Wanna come Gampa?"

"Actually Mommy has to talk to Gampa." Sam told him.

"Ok! Come on Daddy!" He ran to the side kitchen door that led to the backyard.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hank shook his head in exasperation but with a big smile on his face and opened the door and they both went outside.

"Here Dad sit down. Do you want some coffee or anything?"

Tony sat down on one of the chairs and shook his head. Sam sat down beside him.

"I take it didn't go too well?"

Tony shrugged. "It went as well as it could have I guess. I just hated hurting her!"

"I know Dad but like you said you had to tell her. If she was the one who was getting married I know that she would tell you."

"It was just...so hard Sam! I mean at first she was shocked. Which I understand and then she just broke down. I held her for a few minutes and then I started crying too." He winced at the memory.

"Dad I'm sorry. I wish that things were different. We all do."

"You mean you all wish that we were getting back together?"

"Well yeah. But I think we have all accepted that you're not. It's just weird. Things didn't turn out like we all thought."

"I know."

"I mean I do like Theresa. She just isn't Angela."

Tony nodded. He knew that Sam did like Theresa but she loved Angela. He was okay with that. In fact he was happy that Angela and Sam had maintained their friendship after they had broken up. Luckily he and Jonathan had stayed friends as well.

"So where do you stand now?"

"With Angela?"

"Yes."

"Well we have lost touch with each other and I would like to get our friendship back. Not that we ever lost it. It was just backburned for a while. I do miss her. I mean before we became a couple we were best friends. I still want her in my life."

"Does she?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Dad! You are marrying another woman! Okay yeah you and Angela were friends for years before you became a couple but things are different now."

"You're right. It's just when I was leaving we both said how important we are to each other."

"Well then even if you don't get back together again maybe you can renew your friendship. I mean hey at least it would be something right?"

"Yeah." He smiled sadly. Sam's heart broke at his crestfallen expression. She got up and went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

They broke apart and Sam sat back down.

"Do Mona or Jonathan know yet?"

"Well unless Angela called and told them no they don't." He sighed. "It won't be easy telling them either."

Sam nodded. She hated this! She hated the fact that her family was going through this. Even though it had been four years since her Dad and Angela had split up she still had this fantasy of them getting back together. But, she reasoned she was an adult and couldn't dally in childhood fantasies. Her Dad was marrying Theresa and that was that. They all needed to accept it.

"So when do you have to go back?"

"Well my flight is the day after tomorrow. I was planning on going to Brooklyn tomorrow and seeing Mrs Rossini and the guys. But I'll probably be back sometime in the evening."

"Okay. The guest room is all ready for you."

"Thanks Honey. Hey about I make you all dinner?"

"You don't have to Dad."

"I would love to. I mean if it's okay."

She smiled at him. "Of course it is. My kitchen is your kitchen."

He smiled back feel a little bit better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Angela was in the kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee. Well enjoying it as much as she could. She couldn't help but think of how mornings used to be. The kids would be talking about the day ahead or fighting with each other. Mona would be complaining about going to work. Tony would be humming while he cooked breakfast for them all the while scolding her for not having anything to eat.

"Come on Angela! At least have some of these eggs. Or how about a piece of toast?"

She would give into him sometimes. She would pretend to be annoyed but secretly she loved how concerned he was for her. Now that was all over. He would never be concerned for her again. That privilege now belonged to Theresa.

Theresa. Her romantic rival. But was she really? After all she and Tony had been apart for four years now. She wanted to hate her but it seemed unfair. After all she was the one who had left Tony. She was the one that had broken his heart. So how could she blame or even be angry that another woman had come along and mended his heart? That he had fallen in love with said woman and wanted to marry her? Was he supposed to stay single the rest of his life as a sign of his love and devotion to her? No, he was to loving and passionate for that. But still it hurt that he had moved on and was marrying another woman. She felt her eyes filling with tears and got up to get a piece of paper towel. She tore a piece off and was wiping her eyes when Mona came in.

"Good morning Dear!"

"Good morning Mother." She sighed and sat back down.

"So is Claire here this morning? I wanted some of her french toast."

"No it's her day off."

"That's too bad." It was to. Claire was the best housekeeper they had had since Tony. Of course she didn't hold a candle to him- no one did- but she came pretty close. She had been working there for almost a year when she had been looking to get out of her house a few days a week after her husband's death a few months prior to that. Her children were all grown and she wanted and needed something to fill the void. To everyone's amazement Mona and Claire instantly became friends bonding over the loss of their husbands.

Mona poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. "You don't look so good dear. Have trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact."

"Really? Why?"

"I take it you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About Tony."

"What about Tony?" Suddenly it became clear to her. Angela looked horrible and said it was about Tony. Oh God! Was he okay? Was he sick?

"Angela what about Tony?! He isn't sick is he?" She picked up her cup to take a drink.

"No. not that. He's getting married!" She blurted out.

Mona choked and spat out her coffee. Angela got up and got her a piece of paper towel. She nodded her thanks and cleaned up the mess.

"Angela, you can't mean that? How did you find out?"

"He was here yesterday. He said he wanted and needed to tell me himself. He said he wanted to give me the respect and courtesy of letting me know."

"I see. I take it Sam knows."

"She does and Tony told her not to tell me because he wanted to."

Mona shook her head. "I'm sorry Angela. I know you still love him." In a rare gesture of love she got up and put her arm around her daughter. For a few minutes they held on to each other each lost in their thoughts. Mona sat back down and repeated that she was sorry.

"Why are you sorry Mother? It's all my fault. I was the one that left Tony. I have no one to blame but myself!"

"Don't do this to yourself. Yes, you are the one that left but he could have come back. Instead he chose to stay there because of his job!"

"I left because of mine! How is that any different?"

"Because you were more invested in yours. i'm not saying that the Tony's job isn't important but at the time he had only put in one year. You had put in a lot more than that and had your Agency to consider. You know if anyone is to blame it's me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was the one that made up that story about Prescott threatening to walk. If I hadn't maybe you and Tony would be married now. "

"You don't know that. We could be in the same situation we are in now."

"But if I hadn't…"

"Mother don't blame yourself. I'm the one to blame. I know the only reason you made up the story about Prescott was because you were worried about me."

"I was. I know you weren't really happy. I just wish it hadn't come to this."

"Me either Mother. Me either."

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?'

"With Tony and you."

"There is no Tony and me. There hasn't been for four years."

"Maybe not romantically." Mona mused over what might have have been then shook herself out of her thoughts. "But you two are best friends or at least you were at one time."

"We still are. We just lost touch for awhile. "

"So do you want him back in your life then?"

"I-I do. I mean I do miss our friendship but knowing that he is going to marry someone else…" She trailed off.

Mona patted her hand. "I know it's hard Dear. I wish things hadn't come to this."

"They did though."

"Well I guess the only thing you can ask yourself is this; Do you still want Tony in your life despite the fact that he will soon be another woman's husband? Or do you want to completely cut him out of your life?"

Angela pondered this. Could they possibly renew their friendship? They did say how important they were to each other and they were friends for years before they became a couple. She did miss him and not just in the romantic sense. She missed confiding in him. She missed talking to him. She missed him being in her life. It would be hard being friends with him knowing that he was now in love with another woman but she would rather have him in her life as a friend than out of her life completely.

"I want him in my life."

"Well Dear then you need to…" She stopped when they heard a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll get it." Mona said rising and opening the door. Standing at the door was their mail carrier George.

"Good morning Ms Bower! Mrs Robinson!"

"Good morning." Angela returned.

"Good morning George." Mona greeted him. "It looks like you have some packages for us."

"I sure do!"

"Oh good. These must be my presents for Nicky." Angela exclaimed. She got off her chair and examined the packages. "Yes, that is what they are."

"Did you buy out the store dear? I mean I know he's turning three in a few weeks but come on!"

Angela shrugged. "He's my first grandchild. If I want to spoil him it's my right. She felt a little shiver at her words. Technically she wasn't his grandmother. If she had married Tony she would have been his step-grandma but now Theresa would have that honor when she married him. But she had always loved Sam like a daughter and she loved her son as a grandchild. So no matter what Nicky would always be her first grandchild.

"Well have a good day ladies!"

"You too George!"

"Bye George!"

He left as Sam was coming in. They greeted each other and Sam entered the kitchen chuckling at all the packages.

"Angela you are going to spoil him!"

"I know. I just couldn't help myself."

"So where is the little whirlwind?" Mona asked.

"He's spending the day with Joe and Fran. I came over to see how you are doing Angela." Sam said sitting down at the table. Angela and Mona joined her.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm a little tired but.."

"Angela, I know that you know about Dad marrying Theresa." Sam said gently.

Angela sighed. "Okay so I'm not fine. But what can I do? I was the one who walked away from him."

"That may be true but I know you still love him. And I know this must be hurting you."

Angela rubbed her hands over her face. She was hurt. But she had brought it all on herself. Tony was getting married and that was that.

"Yeah, I am hurt. But I have no one to blame but myself. I mean I couldn't expect him to carry a torch for me forever could I? He's to loving and passionate for that." She got up and went over to the cupboard that held the glasses. She got one out and went over to the refrigerator and got out the pitcher of orange juice. She poured herself a glass and put the pitcher away. A wave of nausea swam over her. She grasped the counter and breathed deeply. This had been happening to much lately. She hadn't been feeling well for awhile. She had chalked it up to work stress and maybe that was all it was. But something felt off. Maybe she should ask Isabelle to give her an exam. It was probably nothing but better safe than sorry.

Mona and Sam noticed her grasping the counter and glanced at each other mirrored expressions of worry and sadness on their faces. Their hearts went out to her.

"Angela, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Angela plastered a smile on her face. She turned around. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well you looked a little sick there for a moment." Mona observed.

Angela walked over to the table and sat back down. "I'm fine. I think it's just the shock of the news. "

"Yeah, it is pretty shocking." Mona lamented. She was torn over the news. On the one hand she always had hope that Tony and Angela would get back together. On the other hand she loved Tony and wanted him to be happy. If he were truly happy with this Theresa woman then she would be happy for him. Her heart went out to her daughter though. This must be so hard for her! She couldn't imagine the person you were in love with marrying someone else. Unfortunately though that was exactly what was happening.

"I know. I was stunned when Dad called and told me." Sam sighed and remembered that day.

 ***FLASH BACK***

 _She had just put Nicky down for his nap when she had heard the phone ringing. She hurried to answer it before the noise woke him up. She breathlessly said "Hello" into the receiver._

" _Sam honey? Are you okay."_

" _Dad? Yeah, I'm fine I just ran to answer the phone because I just put Nicky down for his nap."_

" _Oh, sweetheart I'm sorry!"_

" _It's okay Dad. So what's up? How are things going?"_

 _Tony cleared his throat. "Well I have some news."_

" _Oh? Ummm good or bad?"_

" _Good. But surprising."_

" _Okay. Well let's hear it."_

" _I asked Theresa to marry me and she said yes."_

 _Sam was taken aback. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. While she did like Theresa she had always held out hope that Angela and her Dad would patch things up. Now hearing this news she knew that that was never going to happen._

" _Sam honey are you still there?"_

" _Yeah, I'm just in shock. I mean I am happy for you. I just…"_

" _Yeah, I know. You're thinking about Angela aren't you?"_

" _I am. I can't help it."_

 _Tony sighed. "I know. I mean if she were getting married I would be upset."_

" _She is going to be devastated."_

" _Yeah. She will be. Which is why I need to be the one to tell her."_

" _That will probably be best."_

" _Yeah so I have some time off in a couple of weeks. If it's okay I can come out and stay with you?"_

" _That's fine. Nicky will be so happy to see you."_

" _And I can't wait to see your new house!"_

" _So see you in few weeks?"_

" _Yep. Well I have to go Sam."_

" _Okay. Dad?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Congratulations. And tell Theresa congratulations too."_

" _Will do. Good bye Honey."_

" _Bye Dad."_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Sam shook herself out of the memory. She glanced at Angela who looked lost. She reached over and squeezed her hand. Angela smiled at her softly.

"So tell us about this woman. How did they meet?" Mona inquired.

"Her name is Theresa. Candy introduced them. They met when Dad got his award for Outstanding New Teacher Of The Year."

"I see. So this was a blind date sort of thing?" Mona asked.

"No, actually Dad told Candy that he wasn't ready. And when we got to the banquet he didn't seem interested or anything. I mean he was polite and talked with her. But that was all. I guess though over time they got to know one another and well we all know what happened."

Angela felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Mona noticed and handed her a napkin. Angela nodded her thanks and wiped her eyes.

"Angela do you remember when I was in High School and Dad had that work study program for the PTA?"

"Yeah, I do." Angela smiled at the memory.

"And I was well let's just say it I was a brat and thought you liked Bonnie more than me."

"And I said that I do like Bonnie but I love you,"

Sam nodded. "Yep. and that is how I feel about you and Theresa. I do like her. She's a nice person but I love you Angela."

"I love you too Sam." Angela reached over and put her arms around her.

"What about me?" Mona jokingly asked.

Angela and Sam looked at each other and grinned.

"Eh you'll do!" Sam winked at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey pal o' mine!"

"Tony?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How is school going?"

"Good. "

Tony cleared his throat. "Actually Jonathan there is a reason I called."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm getting married."

"Married?" Jonathan was astonished. Tony was getting married?! What about his Mom? Tony was supposed to be with his Mom! He wasn't supposed to be marrying someone else. He realized how childish he was being but he always had this hope that they would get back together. But now….

"I know it's a shock. I just thought you should know."

"Yeah, it is. But hey congratulations!"

"Thanks Pal!"

"Ummm does Mom know?"

"She does. I told her yesterday. I'm actually in Brooklyn now visiting the guys."

"I see" Jonathan sighed. "So how did it go with Mom?"

Tony sighed as well. "Well not so good. She was in shock and hurt which is to be expected. I mean if she were the one getting married I would feel the same."

"Yeah."

"But, I also know that she would give me the courtesy of telling me and so I knew I had to do the same."

"You're right. Ummm I need to go now Tony."

"Okay! Bye Pal!"

"Bye!"


End file.
